


Hungover

by Guardian_of_the_TARDIS



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HIMYM - Freeform, Hangover, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, No Smut, rally, s09e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS
Relationships: Tracy McConnell/Ted Mosby
Kudos: 3





	Hungover

“We go big tonight.” Tracy looks over at Ted concerned as he chugs his glass of wine.

“Easy there, buddy. We're old people, remember? We haven't gone medium-sized in forever. And I cannot carry you home in this dress.” She says with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Sweetie, relax. I got this.” He states matter-of-factly

“Yeah, right. I can see your whole future. You are gonna be so hungover tomorrow.” She laughs slightly not believing a word Ted is saying.

“I'm gonna be fine. I made a vow, remember?” Ted says remembering the day of Barney and Robin’s wedding.

Tracy looks over at him lovingly and laughs “I love you”

“I love you too” Ted says in seriousness before leaning over and giving Tracy a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasts longer than expected and he starts fiddling with Tracy’s zipper on the back of her dress. Ted feels Tracy smiling against his lips as he pulls her closer.

“As much as I’d love to just ditch this event and have sex in the backseats of the car, this is kind of an important event for me and we’re already" she looks down at her phone for the time, "five minutes late. And my-as you call them- ‘adoring public’ need me” Ted laughs at the last part and smiles.

“Fineee. I guess we can always have sex in the backseats after.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise Mr. Mosby.” Tracy smirks.

“Oh. I will keep the promise for you. Mrs. Mosby.” Ted says leaning forward and pecking Tracy on the lips before getting out of the car and opening her side of the door. “M’lady” Ted says bowing playfully and failing at a British accent.

Tracy laughs at his thoughtfulness and gets out of the car. “Thank you Sire” she says playing along with the British accent.

*~*~*

Inside of the building was beautiful and all decorated up. There were streamers on the pillars and lights circling them. There were windows everywhere letting the natural sunlight stream through in the day, but since it's night the moonlight shone through the windows. It was more or less romantic even for a book showcasing. There were many other authors there showcasing their books and short stories, and in the middle of all of the other books was the main book they were showcasing. It was Tracy's book of course. Ted starts to look around for Tracy from where he was standing. His phone starts buzzing and he looks down at it hoping it's her, but instead it was Barney checking in on him.

~~ Barney: hey bro hows the nite out with out any pesky gremlins around? ~~ Ted looked at the text and chuckled.  
~~Ted: Are you comparing my children to Gremlins, Barney? ~~  
~~Barney: Possibly. what are you doing anyways?~~  
~~Ted: Standing alone. In a corner because I have no clue where Trace is. Her fans have taken her away. ~~ Ted looks up to try to find Tracy once again without any luck.  
~~Barney: i always know where Robin is. we're always connected...if u know wut i mean. self five. ~~  
~~Ted: Brooo. TMI. I don't tell you every little fact about Tracy and I's love life. ~~  
~~Barney: Sure you don't. Like you didn't tell me the first time you two 'did it' like 5 minutes before and after you fucked.~~ Ted looked up hoping Tracy didn't just appear at that moment not wanting her to know why he locked himself in the bathroom before and after.

~~Ted: Yea, yea, whatever. I told you not to bring it up. Don't you have any thing else to do?~~

~~Barney: No oh. yes i just remembered something i have to do. more like someone i have to do self five i'll talk to you- oh shit she already has her shirt off. bye~~

Ted switched to Tracy's number and texted her.

~~Ted: Tracy, where are you? I don't see you at all.~~ Ted looked down at his text for awhile until he was sure she wasn't going to respond for a bit.

He walked over to her book signing spot only to find an empty seat and a half opened sharpie. 'Well, I guess one of her fans kidnapped her' he thought to himself. 'God, I hope not. I was excited for after the party.' he took the sharpie in his hands to close it as he felt a tap on his back.

"Ted, Ted, Ted. Yooou should try this. It's vaka...wait hold on....v-vod...k-ka...Vodka...yea! It's Vodka mixed with Ginny. It's greeat. I'm am noot drunk! If that's what you're thinking. Drunk is not me. Hey! That's funny. I'm funny." Tracy said holding out a glass for Ted. 

"Trace..." Ted said trying not to lose it. "H....How many have you had?" He said in a slightly squeaky voice. Tracy looked up at him then down to her hand trying to count how many she's had on her fingers.

"Uh...um....six...sex...hey! We're going to do that after the paerty! Six.....or sev....seven?" She looks up to Ted and smiles while saying, "Sixty-seven! To answer your questionies Teddy bear, I've had sixty-seven!" Tracy says as she stumbles into Ted's arms. "But hey! It's not my fault, people kept handing me drinks, and I didn't want to be rude!" Ted laughed at the last part and commented,

"I get that. Tracy, you're clearly drunk-"

"Not drunk! I'm not drunk. Just a wittle bit tipsy dipsy." She laughs

“Well, we should get you home, we’re going to be awaken by Penny and Luke in....4 hours..” He groans.

“We should leave them with the sitterbaby and not have to be aquaken” She says slurring her words. “Or.....orrrr, we could sleep in the cat-er...I mean car. After shaking it a little....if you know what I meant. Sexy time for you...says me.” Tracy comments motioning what she means.

Ted looked away blushing a little at his wife’s words. “C’mon....stop.” 

Tracy sighs “Fineee, I guess we could just sleep. I’m not sleepy though. Pfft- I will be up alllllll night.” Ted laughs while looking at his sleepy wife. “Don’t laugh at me Misses! .....wait- I’m the Misses.....” Tracy looks around a little bit around the room. “MISTER! That’s what I meant! Don’t laugh at me Mister.”

“Babe....you’re going to be asleep in two seconds after you get into the car.” Ted says kissing Tracy on her cheek. 

“No I won’t! You’re on Mosby, if I fall asleep then you win.” Ted laughed at this challenge.

“You’re on.” 

The couple said good-bye to all of Tracy’s friends, family, and other fans of her best selling novel, before running off together outside.

“Whew, we made it past all those people. Our little challenge starts.......NOW!” Tracy says while getting into the car.

Ted shut Tracy’s side of the door while walking slowly around to his side of the door thinking that Tracy would be asleep. Ted opened his side of the door and got in before turning to see that Tracy wasn’t asleep yet. “Huh...well you proved me wrong again, McConnell.”

Tracy smiled sleepily and lovingly at Ted and said “I told you that...I...um..wouldn’t fall.....” she yawned, then went on, “asleep yet.” She rested her head on the side of the window. 

“Sure babe.” Ted leaned over to kiss Tracy on the cheek before starting to drive home.

As Ted drove home he couldn’t help but think how wonderfully amazing it was meeting Tracy. How they’ve been connected to each other years before they actually met. How much they have in common. How different his life would’ve been if he hadn’t met Tracy. He would have probably wasted years in Chicago searching for “The One” still. How his fate had lied in a single penny he found on the subway. 

Ted drove into the driveway of his and Tracy’s house. He unbuckled, got out of the car, and walked up to Tracy’s side of the door, carefully opened it and picked his sleeping wife up. Tracy stirred a little and made noises as she slept. Ted smiled as he looked down at her.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he quietly walked into their house. 

He carried Tracy up to their bedroom and helped her get dressed in her night clothing for the 2 minutes she was halfway awake. He walked into Penny and Luke's room to see if they were all the way asleep, and they were. Ted lays down in bed thinking about Tracy and their future together, like he did every night until he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
